We Are Never Ever Fighting Back Together
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Musaki reaches his limit to sparring and rematching with Tigress and is fed up with it and he decides to air those grievances the best way possible...through song. Inspired by 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together' from Taylor Swift...with a little alternative route. Hope ya like!
1. Chapter 1

This is something that I've been thinking of for a short time now and this is inspired by 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together' from Taylor Swift. After hearing it countlessly on the radio, I've been doing some wordplaying with that song and thought...what if Musaki got fed up with being asked by Tigress for a rematch everyday and says 'enough is enough'? How does he do it? Through song...you'll see.

* * *

We Are Never Ever Fighting Back Together

by: Terrell James

One evening, Musaki walked towards the barracks, grumbling angrily, feeling completely frustrated and most likely, fed up and a very curious Master Shifu wanted to see what was the problem about and by the time he heard the door slam loudly, he figured that something was up. He walked towards the room and as he knocked on the door, Musaki's response was, "Tigress, if you coming to ask me for another rematch, you can just forget it because I am definitely not gonna fight with you anymore! So if you're not here to bother me, get your hardcore butt out of my room!"

Shifu could easily lose his cool after hearing this, but he was already calm and he said, "Musaki, it's Master Shifu."

Very quickly, Musaki opened the door and saw that it is indeed Master Shifu...the last person he would unintentionally mouth off to and he said, "Sorry, Shifu. I didn't know it was you."

Without even asking, Shifu entered in the room and after Musaki closed the door, Shifu wanted to get to the bottom of this issue that Musaki's in and he sat down and asked, "May I ask why have you raised your voice?"

Musaki felt completely embarassed about that and said, "Sorry, Master. I thought you were Tigress."

Shifu lets out a deep sigh and he figured that it had something to do with Tigress and ever since these two sparred with each other and Musaki came out the clear winner, Tigress was doing everything she could to fight back and redeem herself as the best warrior for Shifu and he thought that her and Po were the only ones that have been at each other and he asked, "What's wrong now?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Musaki seethed.

Shifu knew that Musaki was gonna talk about it eventually, so he just sat there and waited until he ws actually speaking up and said, "Very well. Forgive me for intruding in."

"Can you believe her? Everyday, it's the same thing over and over and over and over and over and over and over again...she asks me for a sparring match, we spar with each other, I win, she loses and then she asks me for a rematch every single time and it's just...ugh, just the worst. Look, as much as I would never turn down a challenge that I can do, I've had enough. It's almost as if she wants to be a better fighter than anyone else, just her and her alone. Will this never end?" Musaki said, in the most angriest way possible.

"I see." Shifu said, as he's stroking his beard.

Musaki sat down on the ground with his hands on his face in deep frustration and exhaustion and he said, "Shifu...I'd rather spar with someone else than her. Because we've been doing the same sparring match for so long that it's getting old now. And yet, she still wants to fight with me. So freaking ridiculous."

"So...what are you saying exactly?" asked Shifu.

"I am never gonna fight with Master Tigress ever again. I don't care if everyone's against it. I've reached my limit." Musaki answered.

Hearing this made Shifu a little bit shocked and also surprised that Musaki is never gonna fight Tigress ever again and he can't recall anyone that refuses to fight her after being beaten several times and he asked, "Why's that?"

"It's not because of cowardice. It's just because at some point, I just can't do the same thing every day; fighting with the same person with no end. It's just too much." Musaki added.

They were unaware that the other members of the Five and the Dragon Warrior overhearing everything that Musaki said and their reactions were of shock, curiousity and to a few, relief that Musaki is never gonna fight Tigress again and Po, looking very shocked asked him, "Lil' Saki...you give up fighting with Tigress?"

"Not giving up. Just...don't wanna fight with her everyday. I can't quite deal with her fighting, her arguing with me and her losing her temper after each loss she took in. I can only stand so much and that's just the last straw for me. I will never ever fight with Tigress again." Musaki answered.

"You what?!"

They got out of the way when an enraged Tigress came into Musaki's room and asked, "Are you a coward?"

"Not really. I'm through fighting with you, Tigress...forever." Musaki answered.

"Give me one good reason why." Tigress growled.

For the answer, Musaki went to the Training Hall and he picks up his guitar while a few of his friends picked up the drums and in front of everyone, Musaki looks up at everyone; mostly Tigress and begins singing the song directed at her.

_I remember after when we fought off_

_the first time_

_You told me, 'This is it, I've had enough'_

_Because like, I've always beaten you every month_

_And you said you wanted to stab me in the face_

_What?_

_Then you come around to me and say_

_'Listen, I want a rematch and everything will change'_

_Trust me, remember when that lasted for a day_

_I say 'forget it', I break it off and you come to me, 'You'll regret it'_

_Ooooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_I called it off again that day, but..._

_Ooooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_This time, I'm telling you, I'm telling you..._

_We are never ever fighting back together_

_We are never ever fighting back together_

_You go fight with your friends_

_Fight with my friends, fight with me_

_But we are never, ever, ever, ever, ever...fighting back together_

_Seriously...like, ever._

_I'm not gonna miss your fighting wants_

_And me, falling for it, screaming that I won_

_And you would hide away and find your piece of mind_

_With some stupid tough mask that's way faker than mine_

_Oooooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_You challenged me again today, but..._

_Ooooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_This time, I'm telling you, I'm telling you..._

_We are never ever fighting back together_

_We are never ever fighting back together_

_You go fight with your friends_

_Fight with my friends, fight with me_

_But we are never, ever, ever, ever fighting back together_

_Ooooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, yeah_

_Ooooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, yeah_

_Ooooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, yeah_

_Ohh-ohh-oh_

_I always thought that this would last forever, ever_

_But I'm putting my foot down and I'll say...never say never_

_Ugh, so she comes to me everytime and she's like_

_'I still wanna fight with you' and I'm like..._

_I just...I mean, this is ridiculous and exhausting, you know?_

_Like we are never gonna fight back with each other again._

_Like, ever!_

_No!_

_We are never ever ever fighting back together_

_We are never ever ever fighting back together_

_You go fight with your friends_

_Fight with my friends, fight with me_

_But we are never, ever, ever, ever fighting back together_

_Ooooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Oooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Ooooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Fighting back together_

_You go fight with your friends_

_Fight with me friends, fight with me_

_But we are never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever...fighting back together!_

After this, most of the masters were stunned and Tigress was definitely shocked and appalled that Musaki made that very clear that he's finished fighting with her at all and then Musaki said, "There's your answer. I'm done fighting with you, Tigress...and this time, it's for good."

"Looks like he told you." Po added.

* * *

I altered the lyrics a little bit and I bet you've never seen Musaki this angry. I hope you liked it and I'm sorry if this was something you had to see. Enjoy! No harsh reviews!


	2. Flashback

And here's the flashback that triggered 'We Are Never Ever Fighting Back Together'

* * *

Flashback

_10 minutes ago..._

_At the training hall, Musaki and Tigress were sparring with each other to determine who's still got the skills better and Musaki has improved more on his skills as it grows double stronger and Tigress is completely trying to make him to feel defeat, but judging from those moves from Musaki, it may be a little impossible. Tigress went up and beyond to make it more extreme and persistent as she clocks Musaki in the face, but Musaki dodges those moves very quickly and he got under her legs and slugged her in the back and flipped her._

_Tigress laid there on the ground, in total disbelief that she's being beat by Musaki...again. For as long as she could remember, she was always trying her hardest to beat Musaki, so she could win...but as time went on and as Musaki got older and got better, his skills have improved and it went through the roof, doing things that no other kung-fu master could do or have ever done before. And she was having none of it. She was tired of losing to Musaki every single time and she needed to keep going until she wins._

_She growls and gets herself back up and as Musaki was about to call it a day, she tackled him from behind and pinned him to the ground and she said, "Rematch! Now!"_

_"No more, Tigress. I'm really tired." Musaki said, in an exhausted voice._

_"I don't care! I will not be beaten by the likes of you!" Tigress shouted._

_Musaki figured that this was typical Tigress...doesn't know when to stop and wants to win more than anything and she doesn't take losses well. Musaki sighed heavily and said, "All right. One more and that's it."_

_Not long after, they got back to fighting again and Tigress went in first to clock him out and figured that her strategy is to just knock him out and win, but as Musaki got out of the way and dodged her moves...she found that it could be harder to go through with what she was originally planning. Musaki's quick moves and immediate skills made Tigress go alert and didn't want to come out as a loser anymore. She growled as she went behind him and kicked, punched, grabbed and thrashed him down, but even none of it could stop him and as she was gonna punch him out, he grabs her fist, backflips and slams her down to the ground._

_Tigress gets up again, snarls at him and charged at him, but what met her eyes was surprising...Musaki slid down to the ground and moved away from her so fast that it distracted Tigress and before she even turned around, she hit the wall...so hard._

_After that, she fell down to the ground and she could not believe that she lost again...to Musaki. That was her breaking point that she had had enough of being beaten by Musaki and she said, "One more rematch!"_

_"No more. No more rematches, Tigress." Musaki replied, calmly._

_Tigress was shocked to hear what Musaki said to her and asked, "No?"_

_"Yeah. I'd rather spar with someone else because we've sparred too much for so long. So, this is it...our last fight." Musaki answered._

_Those words were the most searing that she's heard and she definitely didn't want to accept the fact that it's over and she growled and tackled him down for no reason. Musaki figured that this was gonna be difficult for her to understand and he said, "Cut it out, Tigress."_

_She then punched him in the nose and shoved him down the ground, much to Tigress' outrage and Musaki's annoyance and he said, "I said that's enough."_

_"No! It's not enough! And it won't be if I beat you again!" Tigress growled._

_Musaki groans at this in a frustrating way and he said, "Dude...when are you gonna get it? You know you'll lose to me anyway because I've gained more strength and ability as I got older. I've always sparred with you for 4 and half years and I think it's time for me to find another sparring partner."_

_Tigress still wouldn't take no for an answer and she shoves him to the ground and proceeds to fight him, but Musaki stops her with every punch and he was most definitely fed up with this and said, "This is going nowhere! I do not want to spar with you again! I'm tired, I'm exhausted and I have worked way too freaking hard to have you begging me to reconsider! I said what I meant and I'm going by what I said!"_

_"I'm still the best! I'm 12 times better than Tai Lung, better than Po, better than the Five and way better than you! Losing to you is being disgraced!" Tigress shouted._

_"That's not my problem! You always do this!" Musaki angrily shouted._

_Tigress lookd at him with a cold look and asked, "Do what?"_

_"You always ask me every single day for 4 years; challenge me, spar with me, ask for a rematch; challenge me, spar with me, ask for rematch; when will this end?!" Musaki asked._

_Tigress then got into his face and replied, "When I have my victory! Now fight me!"_

_Musaki could tell that what he just said to her didn't really apply to her and he was definitely frustrated and is almost at its wit's end with her and said, "No."_

_Tigress got really angry at the fact Musaki refused to accept the challenge and she said, with a shaken yet furious voice, "What did you say to me?!"_

_"You heard me. I am so sick of you asking me to spar with me all the time! Each time you ask for it, you never stop bugging me about! I've reached my limit and guess what it's telling me? It's over! Done! Finished! The fat lady has sung! It's getting old now! Just get used to the fact that I am not gonna fight with you at all! I'm done!" Musaki shouted._

_"You're not done until I say it's done!" Tigress said, wanting to knock some sense to him._

_As Tigress manages to confront him again, Musaki immediately reacts when she grabs him by the arm hard and he quickly yanks it out and said, "I say it's done! Find another person to spar with! I'm over you!"_

_And after that, he walks away from her, leaving a very furious Tigress looking at him as he walks away and shouts, "You'll regret turning me down!"_

_"I'm already guilty for letting you spar with me for 4 years!" Musaki added._

_"And what's walking away from this tells you?" asked Tigress, in a cold tone._

_Musaki then walks back to her and as she smirks at him, Musaki replied, "A real warrior knows when to walk away or turn down a fight that's not worth fighting for."_

_Tigress was flabbergasted and also dumbfounded at Musaki's answer that he had to give out the last word to her as he walks away from her, very furious and frustrated that she still wants to fight with him and as he left the training hall...he whispered, "No more."_

* * *

_Man, a whole lotta drama between these two. Well, there you have it!_


End file.
